


You're My Everything

by ravp



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, foxxay on the side, kyle is v sweet, no zyle, sorta AU, zadison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravp/pseuds/ravp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I care about her more than I've ever cared about anyone. Is that normal for just friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Everything

Why does she make me feel like this? When I’m with her, I have a strong urge to be protective and a little aggressive at times..

I’ve never felt the urge to do that with _anyone_. Not even Charlie.

I care about her more than I've ever cared about anyone. Is that normal for just friends?

 

* * *

 

 

Madison decides it’d be a fantastic idea to go to a frat party. I’ve never been to parties like this before, its full of drunk and high college students. No shit, Zoe? What’d you expect?

This frat boy named Kyle is relentlessly flirting with me, which is very annoying because I’m not interested. I eventually shake him off after about 15 minutes of him hiding his boner as he’s talking to me. I guess thats sorta cute, but I don’t give enough thought into it. I tell him that I’m going to go look for Madison, and he volunteers to look as well.

I’m looking all over the place as several people are bumping into me because they are under the influence of alcohol. Did Madison leave me here? No.. she wouldn’t do that. Kyle follows me upstairs, and we check the hallways. I smell Madison’s perfume, which sorta bothers me that I know her scent by heart. I follow the smell and I go to the first door I see.

I open it to see frat boys raping her. I automatically assumed because I saw Madison half-conscious. The boys are holding her down, video taping it. All I see is red. Kyle and I charge at the frat kids, knocking them into the wall. Kyle locks them in a closet, and I charge to Madison.  
I untie her from the bed post, and put clothes on her. I’m crying way more than I should be, but I’m trying my hardest to stay strong for her. I hold her face, wiping away her tears with my thumb.

“Madison, what happened?” I already know what happened, but I need to know every detail.

“Th-they drugged my- my drink..” Madison sobs. I look over to Kyle, completely anguished.

“Look what _your_ fucking friends did! They’re fucking monsters!” I yell.

“Zoe, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know they would do that.. I would’ve stopped them if I’d known I promise you, I-“

“What do we do with them? Huh? Just let them loose? Live like nothing ever happened? These assholes need to pay for what they did; And we’re not calling the cops.” I raise my voice.

“Don’t worry, Zoe. I’ll handle it.” Madison says, and walks up to the closet, opening it. “What?- Madison, no!”

Kyle and I run to the closet to find Madison has pinned the boys to the wall with her telekinesis. She set up 3 stools, 1 stool for each boy, in front of them.

“Kyle, hang the ropes.” Madison hands Kyle rope and gloves from the closet, then looks up and nods. “On the ceiling.”

“Madison, no.” I say, watching Kyle hang the ropes. I look at Madison. “We can’t kill them.”

“Oh, we won’t kill them.” Madison smirks. “They’ll kill themselves.”

My jaw drops. Madison then uses mind control, and makes the boys stand on the stools, head in the rope. Madison walks up to the first stool, motioning us to go to the other ones. Madison first, Kyle second, me as third.

“Please, please don’t kill us! We’ll do anything! Please don’t!” The first frat begs. He was the one that was raping Madison.

“Sweetheart, I would let you go, but when I was begging for you to stop, and you didn’t. So I won’t either. Any last words?”

“Go to Hell!” the boy yells.

“See ya there.” Madison replies. She kicks the stool beneath his feet. He struggles, his legs flailing, then his whole body goes limp.

The two remaining boys watch in horror. Madison looks to the second boy, then to Kyle. “Do the honors?” she asks. Kyle nods. He then approaches the boy.

“Kyle, Kyle please! Don’t do this to me bud! We’re friends, r-remember? Ever since grade school man! What you’re doing is wrong!” The boy pleads.

“What _you_ did was wrong, Greg! You saw what happened to Carlos! And its gonna happen to you and Peter, too.” Kyle walks up closer to Greg’s stool. “No no no-“ Kyle kicks his stool down, eyebrows arched in anger.

Kyle looks over to me, and I nod, looking at Peter for about a second before not hesitating to kick the last stool with all my might. Peter doesn’t even bother to move.

After all of the frat boys are dead, we just stand there in realization.

 

“..We just killed 3 people.” I whisper.

Kyle stares off into space “..I know..”

Madison stares at the dead bodies, lost in thought. She clenches her jaw.

“Madison what are we gonna tell Cordelia?” I ask.

“Don’t. We don’t tell anyone about the assault or anything. We keep our heads down and we stay quiet, you got it?” Madison orders, then looks at Kyle. “You tell anyone, and I’ll make you suffer worse than all 3 of them combined.” Madison glares.

“I killed one of em. I wouldn’t tell a single soul.” Kyle shrugs.

“Good.” Madison says, “If anyone asks, we left here 2 hours ago. Lets go out through the window in the back, no one will see us.”

 

* * *

 

 

We climb through the window in the back, and walk past a passed out shirtless kid. Typical, right?

We end up taking Kyle’s car to a Starbucks nearby. We finally get all of our drinks and Kyle excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

“Kyle totally has the hots for you, Zoe.” Madison smirks.

“I know, I don’t even like him, but I don’t know how to shake him off..”

“I’ll help you. He’s coming right now. Pucker up, black widow.”

Madison kisses me and my brain goes into overdrive. I tense a bit at first, but I relax into the kiss. We pull apart, and she grabs hold of my hand on the table. I feel a blush rising up my neck. My heart is still beating incredibly fast. I see Kyle sitting down next to us.

“Oh.. I didn’t know you guys were..” Kyle says, surprised.

“Yeah.. she’s my girlfriend.” Madison replies.

“Oh. Thats cool. Uhh.. congrats, I guess.” Kyle smiles. We smile back.

The three of us walk out of the Starbucks, and get into the car. Madison gets a text.

“Who’s that from?” I ask. I’m just genuinely curious I guess.

“Don’t worry, I’m not cheating on you.” I roll my eyes. “Its from Cordelia, she’s asking when we’re getting home. I told her that we’re gonna go clothes shopping and then we’ll be on our way.” Madison replies.

“We’re going clothes shopping?” Kyle asks.

“Yeah, for you. Don’t worry, I have loads of money. You’re not a frat boy anymore, Kyle. We’re gonna get you some actual clothes.” Madison answers.

“Oh.. okay. Thanks, Madison.” Kyle smiles.

“No problem, but you’re gonna stay the night at our academy. Don’t wanna risk anything.”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

After loads of clothes shopping for Kyle, we make it back to the academy. I sleep on Madison’s bed with her, while Kyle sleeps on mine.

“I love you.” Madison says it loud enough so Kyle could hear it.

“I love you too.” I reply, and kiss the top of her head. She buries her face into my neck.

 

I don’t know if she actually meant what she said, but I know I did.

 

_Fuck… Madison Montgomery is going to be the death of me._


End file.
